Not the Only One: A Fruits Basket Tale
by CadieBaby
Summary: Naomi Tokimi, a very unnoticed girl, meets Tohru Honda on the way to school while looking at some pretty figurines. What will happen to Fruits Basket when there's another girl in the picture, not just Tohru? Rated T for language...and violence...maybe?
1. Chapter 1: Weird Boy

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN NAOMI TOKIMI (:**  
_

_OC Bio:_

Name: Naomi Tokimi

Year: Dog

Personality: Naomi is a quiet one, but can't help getting into a good fight if she knows she can win. Her intelligence is unbelievable and she seems to be educated in almost every subject, not that she shows it. Her singing is also wonderful, but she doesn't show that either. She doesn't know how good she is, and her self confidence is very low due to her father. Has a knack for telling when something bad is going to happen.

Skills: She is a brilliant cook, and loves to play the ukulele. Her singing is as perfect as you can imagine, and she may not look it, but she has is great at comforting people.

Age: 16

Height: 5'1

Eye Color: sea green

Hair Color: straight, blonde hair that goes to her waist. Isn't thick, but isn't thin (get what I'm saying?)

Body Type: thin, but full in the right areas (as in her chest and bottom)

_**HI! I'm Saidy (: and this is my first story on FanFiction, so PLEASE be nice to me. I really**_

_**appreciate reviews and constructive criticism!**_

_**Okay! I'm done ;3 I hope you like the story! I've been wanting to do**_

_**this for a while now.**_

**Chapter 1**

Naomi walked to school as usual, passing the house that was near the mountain path. As she looked over to examine the beautiful house, she squinted her eyes as she saw something that intrigued her. A small stand with...animal figurines? That got her curious.

Taking one step at a time, she slowly made her way down the slope of the hill. She didn't care if she was late; she doubted her father would even notice.

Once down, she dusted of her short skirt uniform and made her way to the front of the house. "Awww, how adorable!" she commented, squatting down so her legs were together, but only the tips of her feet were touching the ground. She set her book bag on the ground beside her and happily examined the figurines. She then realized that they were the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Then she heard someone behind her. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Tohru Honda, a girl in her class, and stood up to greet her.

"Hello, Tohru." Naomi bowed. Tohru returned it.

"Hi there, Naomi!" She gave me a great smile, and it was all I could do to return with a small one myself. "What are those?" She bent around me, and I turned back around as she came to my side.

"They're cute figurines of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac." We were both examining them closely, when a voice startled me, making me take a step back out of fright.

"How rare," We both looked up to see a handsome man with black hair looking at us, with a newspaper in his hands, wearing a lounging robe. "There are two girls on my porch?"

"He-hello," I bowed. "Sorry for intruding. I just saw these figurines and they're so cute, I had to stop and look at them." Naomi smiled at the man. Tohru just started to freak out, apologizing for trespassing and how she was looking at them without permission.

"It's okay, look if you want. I put them out here to dry."

"Wait, where's the cat?" I asked, reviewing the animals just in case I missed it. Tohru agreed.

"Do you think that cat deserves to be a part of the Zodiac?" The man asked me, and immediately I responded.

"Of course! It wasn't fair what rat did to the cat! If only God knew…" I shook my head, tears threatening to spill over. That was my favorite story, and my mother used to tell it to me every night before I went to bed, and every time I would say that I was a cat, not a dog. And I believed it. "It's my favorite animal." I finished with a small smile.

"Oh? If the guy found out, how would he react?" The tall man almost murmured to himself.

"Pardon me?" I asked, not hearing what he said well.

"Nothing!" He gave me a smile. "You two, your signs are the dog, right? No wonder I feel so close to you two, because I'm also a dog-" Suddenly the man was hit on the head with a school bag.

"Sir, are you alright?" Tohru asked. I just stood their shocked. Not that I haven't seen violence before, but I always froze up when I got scared.

"Owww! That hurt! What did you put in your bag, a dictionary?"

"Two, actually." Wait, I recognize that voice. Glancing up, I saw the prince of our school, Yuki Sohma. I don't know what everybody saw in him. To me he looked…'rattish'. And that set me off.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Tomiki, are you alright?" He looked over at us with a smile…which I realized was somewhat fake. "I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird."

"Oh, no, not at all. He was just conversing." I stated, bowing to him in greeting.

"So-Sohma! Good…Good morning!" Tohru stuttered, and I sighed in annoyance.

"That's good, and good morning." He said, bowing to me and Tohru. The man looked dejected and was sitting in a corner, gloom surrounding him.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's cousin." The tall man said, and I bowed to him in respect, the same with Tohru.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naomi Tomiki."

"How are you, I'm Tohru Honda."

"So why are you two here, anyway?"

"I live near by." I simply stated, but Tohru started to freak out as she said the same thing as me.

"Never mind, we're going to be late." Yuki interrupted, "Since you're here, let's walk to school together.

_No, thank you. _I thought, but I could never say that out loud. I let the other two walk ahead as I engrossed myself in the beautiful setting around me. Tohru looked really nervous. She must be under the same spell everyone else is at our school.

I had to walk to school with those two, and it was almost torture. How could someone talk about unimportant stuff like the weather for SO LONG? Right as I got into school though, the stupid Yuki fan club decided to get into my way.

"Naomi! What happened this morning?" I heard the leader of the club yell from me down the hallway. I turned halfway, my hair slightly covering my eye. Menacing in a way, but I ways always up for a good argument. "Naomi! What's going on here? Huh! How come you came to school with Prince Yuki?" I could see all of the followers agreeing with her, and step. By. Step. The leader was wearing my patience down bit. By. Bit. "Please explain!" She finally yelled in my face, and I snapped.

"It's none of your damn business! I can walk with whoever I want!" She flinched back by my harsh words, but she got me too worked up to stop now. Time to hit the sweet spots: "Oh! I get it. You're jealous!" I said, an innocent look on my face, my index finger on my lower lip. Then it turned into a smirk. "Well, I think that maybe you should realize that you AREN'T the queen of the school and fix your 'cute' pig tails 'cause they aren't fooling anyone." I finished, and she shrinked back, her posse following her.

"This isn't the last of it, Naomi!" She shouted as she turned and ran down the hallway. I sighed in annoyance, my head bowing a little as I made my way to class.

"What was that about?" Mina, my pink haired friend, asked me. I waved her off with my hand, saying it wasn't important.

"Let's just get to home economics." I said with a smile, and we walked toward the room, which was filled with the screams of think-it-over babies.

"There's something weird about him…" Mina stated melodramatically as she changed her babies diaper.

"What, your baby?" I asked, looking over her shoulder and at her baby seriously. "Get your money back."

"…"

"…"

She gave me one of those _the f*ck?... _ looks, and we both exploded with laughter, our babies crying from the sudden noise. The teacher gave us death looks, and we both quieted down, picking ourselves of the floor and wiping our eyes of tears.

"No, I mean Yuki. He…he's different." I gave her a questioning look.

"How so?"

"Well, remember, a while ago there was a girl wanting to show him her feelings. So when she went to hug him, he just…" She motioned with her hands, pushing them away from her body, "pushed her away." I chuckled.

"I think you're just over-reacting. I mean, would you like it if some random boy just came up to you, expressed his undying love for you, and then tried to hug the living daylight out of you?"…

"No, I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm DEFFINATELY not left." I gave her a smart-ass look, and she slapped me in the arm.

"You two! Maybe you should stop talking and start paying attention to your children!" I gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about? Little Zokiru girl here is all ready for nap time." I pointed out my child, laying soundly in her little crib, a little pink dog stuffed animal right next to her. Mina's child looked the same, except hers had a blue elephant. The teacher just got a shocked expression on her face and slowly slid away, her face twitching the whole time.

"Oh! Naomi, do you want to go shopping with me today after school, or do you have to go home again?" Mina asked me, her yellow eyes burning into my soul. I stuttered.

"N-n-no! Sorry, I have to go home today again…" I said, directing my attention towards perfecting my baby's blanket so it was straight. Mina sighed and started to clean up the 'messy' diaper.

"You know, with how long you've been going home early, and I can tell you've been staying up late, you would be caught up on school work…" She murmured. I gave her a wide grin, hoping it would hold her back.

"Yeah, well, I'm a slacker!" I said a little too loudly, and she gave me a weird look.

"Whatever," She said, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of me. "If I see something I think you would like, I'll get it." Already knowing I was going to decline, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, you have to pay me back, of course!" She got a sweat-drop, and I smiled shyly at Mina.

"Thank you."

**So? How did you like it? Tell me (:**

**I really would like to keep this story going and because of that,**

**I will update chapter 2 after five reviews 3**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster

_**Woah, okay.**_

_**I just realized that the space thingies I did for time**_

_**lapse didn't really turn out very well….**_

_**I guess I'll have to try something else so it won't**_

_**be too confusing! (: **_

_**I want to give a BIG shout out to**_

_Snowy12345679_

_SweetLiars_

_NightfeatherxLionblaze_

_**for being the first of the people to write**_

_**a review! I hope you know HOW much that boosted**_

_**my self-confidence! (: I love you all and thank**_

_**you so much.**_

_**Yeah, I know I put this story up before 5 reviews,**_

_**but then I realized I'm a new story writer**_

_**and that I was over-shooting it a bit…**_

_**ah ha…..**_

_**ha…**_

_***cough***_

_**Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter**_

_**and remember to write a review!**_

_**(:**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN NAOMI TOKIMI (:**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Naomi!" I heard Tohru yell from behind me as I was walking down the hallway, looking forward to the peaceful walk home I would never get. I turned around and waved in greeting.

"Hi there, Tohru," I said as she caught up with me, and we both started to leave the building together. I was busy with my thoughts so when Tohru started to thank someone, I was surprised to see Yuki in front of us.

_What us she thanking him for?... _

"Oh, hello, Ms. Honda, Ms. Tokimi. I'm sorry Shigure has caused you trouble." I dismissed that comment with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about it. He was just making friendly talk." I said with a smile.

"He also showed us the twelve animal Zodiac ornaments!" Tohru stated excitedly. I sighed. This conversation was going to be WAY longer that it need to be… We all walked along towards the gates in front of school and started to walk along the street.

"Mmm…what did you talk about? Something about the cat Zodiac year?"

"Yes, my mother used to tell me this story-" I started, but I was cut of by Yuki.

"Yes. Cats are stupid." My eyes widened in shock. Why was he so rude all of the sudden? He sharply turned around. "They don't have a very good personality." _Personality?_ What is he talking about? The cat is the best!

"Ah?" Tohru said questioningly.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Tokimi, do you know how the twelve animal signs became the way it is?" Something serous was about to happen, but something about what Yuki was in the tone of Yuki's voice made me stay, rooted to the spot.

"Originally, using counting numbers and time, afterwards adding ying-yang five elements complementary and opposite theory…it then became a fortune telling thing."

"You're saying…it had nothing to do with the animals?" Tohru asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Mmm…not sure when it started…and for what reason the animals were added…..It's still unclear. But the cat was never added into the twelve animals from the start." That struck something in my mind. What was it? Come on, Naomi! Think!

"I feel that it's between if things stay the way they are. What if cats because part of the clan? Cats are stupid." Finally I got it.

"Wait, Yuki, wasn't there a movement that opted the dragon be replaced by the common cat?" I asked him sharply. What did he have about cats? He got a shocked look on his face as he turned around.

"Oh, I, um, don't know about that." He stuttered.

"Yuki…" Tohru started shyly. "Do you really hate cats?" I crossed my arms and leaned on one hip. I wanted the answer to this, too. Suddenly Tohru's hand started to ring. Her eyes widened in shock and she took out a watch.

"It's already this late? I have to work! Sorry, Yuki, Naomi, I have to go!" She said as she rushed off. Yuki and I stood awkwardly for a few moments in silence.

"Um…Ms, Toki-"

"I have to go." I said coldly, cutting him off. His attitude for the cat was pissing me off. I stormed away, walking home. Not that I necessarily wanted to be there right now, but it was better than standing there with the cat hater.

'Wait, Ms. Tokimi!" He yelled after me. I turned around and gave him the same look I gave his fan girls.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You…didn't look very well this morning." He said, walking towards me. I grew an anger vein.

"Oh THANKS!" I yelled, my cheeks red with embarrassment. How dare he say something like that!

"No, you misunderstood me." He quickly defended himself. "I mean, you looked ill. I think you should take it easy for a bit," he smiled at me, and my face flushed even more.

"Oh, thanks…" I said, in a completely different way then the way I said it a few seconds ago. He nodded his head and continued to walk the direction I was.

_Oh, crap. _I had forgotten we lived in the same general area. I stood there awkwardly for a bit, waiting for him to get a big head start, then I continued home.

**.o.O.o.O.o.** (This means 'fast-forward'. I'll usually tell you by how much in the next few paragraphs, or it will be noticeable.)

I quietly opened the front door, it barely squeaking on its rusty hinges. I wasn't that scared coming home today. My father hasn't beaten me in a while. I took off my shoes and slowly walked to my room on tippy-toes, hoping to not step on a random lose piece of wood.

_Wait. What was that? _I froze. I heard a door open down the hallway to my left. The smell of alcohol was so strong; I could smell it from where I was.

"Nao'hic'mi!" I heard him yell. Oh, no. Oh GOD no. Please, please let me be hallucinating. "Bitch, where 'hic' are you?" My heart was pounding in my chest. I quickly rushed to my room, set down my bag, and tried to leave through the window, but the cocking of a gun stopped me in my tracks.

"Where the 'hic' HELL do you think you're go'hic'ing, whore!" He yelled, reaching my ankle and surrounding it in a death grip. "Bitch, if you want to leave that 'hic' badly, get out!" He through me on the floor and kicked me. I screamed out in pain and he punched my face, warm blood flowing into my mouth.

"I let you sleep here, I feed 'hic' you, and this is how you fucking re'hic'pay me? Trying to sneak out 'hic'?" He lifted my up by the collar on my school uniform, bringing me face to face with my monster of a father. He hazel eyes burned with fury and were glazed over with the alcohol. His breath made me want to vomit, but I wouldn't dare. Suddenly he got a glint in his eye, and his other hand started to travel farther than I liked up my leg. My eyes widened in terror and I started to thrash in his arms, trying to get away from him.

"Or maybe, I'll have you stay for a b'hic'." He smiled, and I tried to get out of his death grip even harder. He slapped me suddenly, granting a scream of fright out of me, and a wound opening right on my cheek. Then his drunken laughter boomed around me, his breath making me gag, and he threw me on the ground.

"Don't worry, whore. I'll g'hic' you later. Get out of my house, slut 'hic'." Tears sprang from my eyes as I picked up my school bag, hands shaking violently. A kick into my side sent me towards the door. "I said GET OUT!" He screamed, dragging me by the hair to the front door. Opening it, he through me out, down the two steps, and into the pouring rain.

It just had to be raining, didn't it?

"You're just as ugly as your mother."

My heart skipped a beat and the front door slammed. The rain stinging my cheek where I was cut.

_You're just as ugly as your mother._

_You're just as ugly as your mother._

_You're just as ugly as your mother._

I erupted into hysterical tears. All of my feelings: my hate towards that monster, the love towards my mother, the love towards Mina, the love towards everything but him, fueled my tears even more. I curled into a ball, digging my hands into the cool mud. It was probably the only thing keeping me in reality right now.

_You're just as ugly as your mother…_

**XxXxXxX**

_**That was intense o.o**_

_**Sorry if that chapter was a little**_

_**loaded...and short**_

_** but it hand to be **__**done…**_

_**and i kinda wanted it to be suspenseful..**_

_**so it had to end like this...**_

_**haha...sorry again...**_

_**In any case, I hope you liked it (:**_

_**I'll put the next chapter up after, again 5 reviews,**_

_**alright?**_

_**Have a nice day! (:**_


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

I'm sorry. This writer in unavailable due to the fact she has buried herself in her own grief of not updating this story in forever. We hope she will be back with you soon.

**XxXxXxX**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO FRUITS BASKET! ONLY OWN NAOMI TOKIMI**_

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I had to get away from him. It hurt with every movement, making me let out a cry of pain every time i lifted my foot, but I gathered up the strength to keep moving.

The problem was _where _I was going to go, though.

This has never happened before. Yes, my father has been abusive, but he's never kicked me out. Where was I going to go? When should I come back. Was I _ever _going to come back? Tears sprung up again, these out of pure stress. I traveled along, realizing I was taking the route I usually take when i go to school. Then it hit me.

Looking down at my outfit, I shook my head. You couldn't see the white anymore, all of it was dirty, some of it was blood. The sleeves, my arm, and my legs were cut from the forest, and a giant bruise was on my thigh. Yeah, I wasn't going to school tomorrow.

Or the day after that probably.

Maybe one more day.

Then I reached the mountain path, and I gasped in shock. The house from this morning. How could I forget! They couldn't see my like this! Then Yuki stepped out of the house, holding something like a mat of some sort. I quickly tried to maneuver myself behind a tree without hurting myself to much that I would make a noise, but I obviously didn't move fast enough.

"Hello? Ms. Tokimi, is that you?" How did he know it was me? Oh, yeah, I'm probably the only girl with bright blonde hair, and it's kinda' easy to spot next to a tree. "Ms. Tokimi!" He exclaimed. I sighed. What was I going to say now? I guess I could just not tell him. I don't want anyone else thrown into my shit hole of a life. I slowly stood up, trying to act as though nothing was wrong. _Yeah, right. _"Are you alright!" He said as he came next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ha ha ha!" I said, obviously fake, scratching the back of my head with the arm that hurt the least, but what each word meant was really:

Yeah = No

I'm = Please leave me alone

fine = or I'm going to

ha = cry.

ha = Maybe not now, but later

ha = and I don't want you to see me.

He could understand that, right?

"Let me help you."

No. He didn't. Worth a shot.

He, very embarrassingly for me, carried me down the little hill bridal style. I wasn't helpless, but I was to tired to complain at this point, and I didn't realize that until he pick my feet up off the ground. I guess your body gives up on the natural instinct to stay alive once it realizes it has help.

Yuki took me inside as set me on a couch. Shigure was reading a newspaper and when he looked up, he looked at me in suprize. "Well, where did you find this little damsel in distress." That caused me to blush furiously. I wasn't in distress! I could perfectly take care of myself. Then the pain really started to kick in. I guess the body doesn't realize some things unless someone brings it up to you.

Stupid body.

"She was on the path. Do you know what happened to you?" Yuki asked me, his purplely-silvery eyes gazing into mine. I took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it brought my chest. This is the climax. The moment we've all been waiting for. Should I tell them what really happened? No. They're good people. I couldn't-SHOULDN'T-get them involved in this mess. All I had to do is come up with a good lie. I glanced around the room: The newspaper, the tea kettle, the animal figurines, a door, a Venus fly-trap, ano-

"I was attacked by a wild dog!" What the hell? Two sets of eyes locked onto mine, and I saw Shigure's get a little glint. WHY WOULD I SAY THAT? THAT WAS THE WORST LIE EVER! "Uh..yeah, I was walking along the path and...and it just attacked me! So I faught it off then made my way here, because I remembered that your house was near by and...yeah..." I finished lamely. Yuki was set on cleaning up my wounds, so at the end he just looked at me, then at Shigure, then at me.

"Well, I guess we should take a look around tonight and find it, Shigure" He said calmly as he basically put the whole bottle of rubbing alcohol on my whole arm, making me let out a little screech of pain.

"Jeez, do you really have to put so much?" I asked, wincing as he wrapped up my entire arm with gauze. I didn't realized I had that many cuts.

"I want to make sure I clean the cuts out well. What if that wild dog had rabies?" Oh yeah. I lied. That means I have to stick with it.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." I said shyly. It was never a personal hobby of mine to lie. But, you know, sometimes you do what you gotta do! This awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes as he fixed my other arm. "I can do this, you know." I said to him, attempting to take the acid from his hands. He just pulled his hand out of my reach and continued to dab the scratches on my legs with his other hand.

"Oh, it's no trouble." His soft voice simply stated, and that was that, I guess. Finally he finished, and now, on top of my side hurting, my head pounding, and all the tiny cuts stinging, I now looked like a mummy. I looked at my hand, my fingers curling into a fist, then relaxing again. Who knew my father could cause me all this trouble? It's never gotten this bad before.

"Well, I guess we better go on that walk, Yuki." Shigure said, standing up and heading towards the door. I stood up and quickly bowed, making me lose my balance.

"Thank you for helping me, Yuki, Mr. Sohma." I glanced shyly at them then went to pick up my bag.

"What are you doing?" Shigure asked me.

"I, um, I'm about to leave?" I said, knowing they could hear the doubt behind that statement. I still hadn't though about where I was going to go.

"Don't be silly! Stay here and rest! We would love the company!" Shigure announced happily, and something about his smile made me trust him a bit.

"Oh-Okay. Thank you, Mr. Sohma." I bowed to him, a shy blush on my face. "I'll pay you back however I can." It was silent for a bit then Shigure let out a roar of laughter. I couldn't tell if he was trying to say something or not, but I got the feeling he was making fun of me. I grew an anger vein and my face flushed with anger.

"Don't worry, Ms. Tokimi. You're not really in the...position to do anything either..." Yuki said calmly, stifling Shigure's laughing with his hand. I realized with embarrassment that I really wasn't. Both of my arms were wrapped up, my side was wrapped, both of my legs were wrapped in random spots, and there were multiple band-aids over my face. "Please, just take it easy until you heal and I think we have some spare clothes up stairs in the first room to the right." I bowed and they left the house to go on their walk/hunt. When they shut the door, I took a deep breath, and cringed when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

It took me ten minutes to get up ten stairs. TEN MINUTES! And it hurt like hell! This was not going to be a fun time for me until I heal. I got to the room and slammed the door open, leaning against it. The room looked really empty. All that was in there was a dresses and a little bed mat thingy. I limped over to the dresser.

"What is this! They're all boy clothes!" I pulled out a tight black shirt, then sighed. It IS a house with two men in it. Why would they have girl clothes? I changed into the tight black shirt, a little uncomfortable at HOW tight it was, but at least I was wearing a bra. Next were pants, and for that I got a big pair of cargos. Even rolling them up high, they still dragged on the ground a bit. I had to use a black belt to keep them from falling down.

I made my way back downstairs, slowly but surely, and as I did, I saw that Shigure and Yuki were back.

With Tohru.

"Oh, um, hello, Tohru...?" I said quietly. I saw her about to say hello back, but then she noticed the bandages.

"Oh, no! What happened to you?" She exclaimed, coming towards me. I held out a hand that blocked her from getting any closer.

"I'm fine, Tohru. Just...try not to touch me." I said, gritting my teeth at the sudden movement of my arm. She nodded her head determinedly and I sweat dropped. All four of us (Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and I) made out way to the little dining room table and we all sat me...me with a little difficulty at first but I got it.

The curiosity kicked in and I started to wonder why Tohru was here in the first place. Then I heard Shigure giggling like a little school girl.

"So, you've been living in a tent by yourself?" Yuki asked her calmly.

"What?" My eyes widened in suprize as I turned towards her. Her head was bowed and she had her hands in her lap. Me, I was in a more relazed position, one leg out, one leg bent in, both of my hands resting on the table. I know it wasn't proper, but it didn't put a lot of strain on my limbs and I was actually comfortable.

Tohru nodded her head. "Uh huh..." Shigure's laughter was getting on my nerves and i was growing a slight anger vein.

"For how long?" I asked, leaning towars her.

"Uh, I don't know, just over a week?" I sweat dropped. How did she take showers?

"Well, that explains it. All of this land is Sohma property. It seemed odd that we would suddenly have a new neighbor." Yuki eyed me when he said that, too, but it was only a glance. I looked away, blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry. But please, can't I stay there a little while longer?" She asked, finally looking up. 'It's only for a few more weeks and I'll go! I-I don't have much money, but I can pay you! Please let me stay?" I sighed. I knew what they were going to say.

"Those woods aren't to safe. You got wild animals-" Shigure's eyes shifted towards me.

"Oh, so you're done laughing?" I asked slyly, but he continued as id I hadn't said anything.

"-Landslides, the ocasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone."

Tohru suddenly stood up with a determined look, and I fell backwards a bit by the sudden movement.

"Don't you worry about me! I'm already used to all the bugs, and if I can stand up to them, I can-" Suddenly, her body got wobbly and she started to fall. Just in time, I was able to catch her, not without letting a little grunt of pain from moving so fast, but at least Tohru was in my arms and not on the floor.

Yuki came around the table and felt her forhead. "A fever..." I sweat dropped. I wonder why, she's only been living in the wild for a few days, no big deal.

"Ice! I'll get ice-" Shigure opened the door to what i guessed was the kitchen, but I instantly gagged and plugged my nose.

"Oh, God1 do you even clean?" I said with a nasily voice, turning away to cough.

"And you call the woods unsafe?" Tohru said cheekily. Shigure turned back towards us with a finger in the air.

"Well, relitively speaking-" A dog howled outside and Shigure got quiet. I felt the mood tense and I glanced outside to where we opened a door to let in a breeze. "There, you hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere.

"Oh, looks like you can be right about somethings." I sweat dropped, coming to the realization that maybe he wasn't as big of a goof as I thought.

"Really, but how do you know that?" I was curious about that too, and I stood up and walked towards the open door.

"Hm, I guess you could say it's instinct." He simply said, but I knew there was something behind those words.

"What it close?" Yuki asked, and then I remembered Tohru's tent, and I knew that's what Yuki was worried about.

"Close to the tent- UGH-" I facepalmed, and gray lines filled the room. "I mean, not at all!~" He sang, and I sighed. Maybe he was a dummy.

* * *

**Oh, my God, please, shoot me now. Do it in the reviews. You would be doing me a favor. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in...I don't even know ): I guess you could blame me being grounded from the computer, but that's no excuse! I understand if you hate me. I am going to be updating this story often, but more like the 'every three days' often, rather than the 'every day' often. **

**I really hope me not updating as made you lose interest in this story, and I hope you will stick around for chapters. ): I love you all if you are reading this story now. You all deserve a cupcake.  
**


End file.
